DC COMICS: CBS Supergirl (s1 ep17 Manhunter)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CBS SUPERGIRL YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Comicbooks.com The episode opens on a news report discussing Supergirl’s damaged reputation following the red Kryptonite incident. At CatCo, Cat struggles with this reality, followed by the fact that Kara is out sick. Winn is about to offer to man the phones, when Siobhan texts him to summon him to Noonan’s. James ends up taking on the phones instead. At Noonan’s, Siobhan is miserable because Kara ruined her life by turning her into Cat. Winn talks her down, giving her hope that she’ll get back on her feet. At the DEO, Alex visits J’Onn, who begs her to distance herself from him — but she refuses. She’s called to the main room, where Lucy Lane and a Colonel Jim Harper are there to clean up the organization. Harper and Lucy pull J’Onn into a room to be interrogated. They have figured out a way to deactivate his powers. The stasis field they’re using also prevents Kara from using her super-senses to listen in as they ask to know what happened to the real Hank Henshaw. Ten years ago, Henshaw tells his team that they’re hunting an evasive alien they believe to be the most dangerous fugitive they’ve ever faced. Jeremiah Danvers objects, saying that if the alien is thousands of years old, as Henshaw believes, it could be a source of information. He tells Danvers to shut up and gear up. In the Andes, a DEO task force are ready to shoot to kill. Danvers finds himself cornered by a poisonous snake and rescued by J’Onn J’Onzz. After an interjection from his interrogators, J’Onn tells the pair about the night he rescued Jeremiah Danvers; Danvers built a fire to keep warm, which J’Onn was scared of. He revealed to Jeremiah that his planet — Mars — burned to death, and that he’s the last survivor. Danvers tells J’Onn that he understands he’s not a danger but a refugee, and tells him about Kara and Alex. J’Onn tells him that he, too, had daughters. Danvers promises J’Onn that he’s going to explain to the DEO that J’Onn isn’t a threat, and that he’ll do everything he can to keep him safe. He offers J’Onn his hand in friendship. As J’Onn reaches to shake his hand, Henshaw shoots him with a special bullet. After revealing that even Superman called him the most powerful being on the planet, Henshaw shoots J’Onn again. Ultimately Danvers interferes to stop Henshaw from torturing him, and as the pair scuffle, Danvers is stabbed. He throws Henshaw off of him and over a cliffside to his own apparent death, and asks Henshaw to watch over his daughters. Harper doesn’t believe it, saying that Henshaw was his best friend, and takes J’Onn into custody. When Alex objects, he tells her that she’s next. Back at CatCo, Siobhan shows up after hours and gets on Kara’s computer to write a nasty e-mail to Cat. At the DEO, Harper and Lucy are grilling Alex about what she knew and when, while outside, Supergirl asks another agent for help listening in. She refuses to help, and walks away — leaving her earpiece nearby. Alex tells of a night she was out at a club and took a spiked drink, stumbled outside and was arrested on her way to her car. In her jail cell, she met a man who introduced himself as Hank Henshaw. He recruited her, saying that she was special, and that she owed it to her father to be the person he knew she could be. In real time, Alex chastises Harper and Lane for the way they’re treating him. She has beaten the lie detector but Lucy doesn’t believe her anyway, so she’s taken into custody. When Supergirl approaches them, Harper says they’re taking both Alex and J’Onn to Project Cadmus. At CatCo, Kara comes to see James, telling him what they’re doing. James tells Kara that Cadmus is a genetic engineering facility that treats aliens like lab rats — and it’s why Superman won’t work with the government. He tells Kara that nobody knows where it is, and she says she knows what she needs to do. At Kara’s loft, she has James bring Lucy over and reveals that she’s Supergirl. Lucy still refuses to help, asking why all the aliens lie. Kara tells her that they don’t really have a choice, explaining in a flashback that it’s virtually impossible to fit in. In the flashback, a young Kara hears something and springs into action, freeing a woman and baby from a burning car, which blows up, injuring Alex, who chased after her. Later, Jeremiah Danvers gives Kara a pair of glasses lined with a little lead to suppress her vision powers and tells her not to use her powers, lest she endanger people. Later, at CatCo, Kara went to interview for her assistant job and managed to convince Cat to hire her by convincing her that she’s not special, and just wants to be useful. Cat asks her if she’s willing to sacrifice everything in her life to be her assistant, and Kara says yes. In real time, Kara tells Lucy that’s what you have to do to find your place in this world. Kara ultimately talks Lucy into helping them by appealing to Lucy’s sense of right. A truck is bringing Harper, J’Onn, and Alex to Cadmus when a pair of motorcycles roll up alongside. When the truck swerves to avoid them, a device in Harper’s hand shakes loose in the back and all three people rush to grab it. Meanwhile, the driver and passenger in the cab open fire on the bikers, one of whom is Supergirl so she’s unaffected, and then quickly disarms them. The other, of course, is Lucy, and the two unmask as J’Onn disarms Harper. and then mind wipes him to make him forget everything that happened tonight. In Harper’s mind, though, he saw Jeremiah Danvers…at Project Cadmus. He’s alive. Alex tells Kara that she has to go on the run with J’Onn and look for Cadmus, while Lucy and Supergirl hang back to deal with Harper and his goons. At CatCo, Siobhan joins Cat. Cat tells her that Winn helped her figure out it was Siobhan and not Kara who wrote the e-mail, and that Siobhan will answer to the police if she ever comes back. At the DEO, Lucy learns that Harper has just resigned and left her in charge. An agent tells Kara about a bank robbery, and Lucy encourages to go help and start earning back the public trust. On the roof of CatCo, Siobhan yells at Winn for not being on her side, and he tells her that being a criminal and manipulating people isn’t a way to get what she wants. Tipsy, she stumbles off the roof, but her scream somehow arrests her fall inches from the ground. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: SNEAK PEEKS Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CBS Supergirl Category:Supergirl Category:Alex Danvers Category:Jeremiah Danvers Category:Hank Henshaw - Cyborg Superman Category:Silver Banshee Category:Jim Harper - The Guardian Category:Lucy Lane